


Home

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter fandom - Fandom
Genre: A soft little fic about buying a house for the first time, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Odd Syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Written for the April Drarry Drabble challenge. Prompt: 100 words "Just Right"For my friend who just bought her first house.





	Home

A house! 

**_Their_** **_house!!_**

                          Well, more a cottage. 

_                                                       But still… _

                                                               They  **OWNED** it. 

 

Breaking into a grin, he crept inside, peeking through the doorway. 

A Beautiful Blond stood in the kitchen, fumbling through boxes. 

 

"Hello Love," Harry purred. 

Wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, he pressed Kisses to his collarbone. 

 

"I don't know how you convinced me to buy this place...”

 

_ "I'm Very Convincing _ ~ Did you pack the entire manor," a teasing smile.

 

"Just  _ MY  _ things, your friends sent some too." 

 

A gasp, bouncing on his heels: 

 

_                   Housewarming presents!!  _

 

His Eyes Alight.

Gazing around their home.

 

It was... 

**Just Right.**


End file.
